Un mois sous la neige
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les thèmes du 30 Day Winter Challenge, ShinDeku et TodoDeku. Thème 01 - Des sweatshirts : Le dimanche après-midi, Hitoshi révise chez Izuku.


**Titre :** Un mois sous la neige  
 **Genres :** Petites scènes, romance, fluff  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Hitoshi/Izuku, Shouto/Izuku  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucouuu je suis désolée, je me rends compte que je spamme énormément cette semaine... Mais j'ai promis à un ami (coucou Jeremy) d'enfin poster le premier OS de cette série que j'ai entamée y'a au moins deux mois, alors voilà. Avant que l'hiver ne se termine, voici un recueil de (normalement) 30 one-shots sur des thèmes hivernaux, directement pris du 30 Day Winter Challenge sur Deviantart.  
Grosso modo, le concept : il y aura 30 petits chapitres, 15 sur le ShinDeku (a priori les nombres impairs) et 15 sur le TodoDeku (a priori les nombres pairs). Le rating risque de changer d'un thème à l'autre donc je le préciserai séparément à chaque fois. Je vais probablement les poster de façon irrégulière et peut-être pas dans l'ordre, mais de toute manière ce sont des histoires individuelles donc :D Merci d'avance si vous y jetez un coup d'oeil !

Et merci à Puppy pour son coaching efficace ! /o/

 **Thème 01 :** Des sweatshirts **  
Rating :** K

* * *

« Ah, Hitoshi ! s'exclame Izuku sitôt qu'il ouvre la porte et que ses grands yeux se posent sur son ami – mais rapidement la surprise s'estompe dans sa poitrine et il parvient à sourire. Tu es en avance ! Enfin, je veux dire… Entre, entre ! »

Encore un peu embarrassé (il faut dire qu'il n'a toujours pas bien l'habitude que des amis lui rendent visite chez lui ; ce n'est que la troisième fois, ou la quatrième peut-être, qu'Hitoshi et lui profitent de leur dimanche après-midi pour étudier ensemble ici), il s'écarte et laisse l'autre garçon pénétrer dans l'entrée. Même s'ils ne sont pas au rez-de-chaussée, il fait froid dans le hall de l'immeuble, aussi il se dépêche de fermer la porte pendant qu'Hitoshi retire ses chaussures ; puis il propose de le débarrasser de son manteau et l'accroche avec soin sur un cintre dans la penderie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux réviser, aujourd'hui ? demande-t-il, la voix tremblant à peine.  
– J'ai un contrôle de maths la semaine prochaine, répond aussitôt son camarade. Sur les fonctions.  
– Ah, c'est aussi le sujet qu'on fait en ce moment ! On aura le contrôle dans deux semaines, je crois… »

Ne pas être dans la même classe ne les empêche pas d'avoir le même programme de cours, après tout, puisqu'ils sont tous deux en seconde. Alors oui, Izuku a certains cours qu'Hitoshi ne suit pas, et Hitoshi aborde plus en profondeur certains sujets que la seconde A ne fait que passer brièvement en revue, mais ils sont tous deux de bons élèves que les cours intéressent et que cela ne gêne pas d'aller plus loin que ce qu'on leur demande… Et puis, pour Hitoshi qui souhaite passer en filière héroïque, pour Izuku dont le style d'action est basé sur la compréhension de la situation, toute connaissance supplémentaire est bonne à prendre.

Sans parler du fait que ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire leur donne une occasion de passer du temps ensemble – et Izuku rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il y pense, mais ça n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

« Heu, bon ! lance-t-il pour se reprendre, quoique sa voix tonne un peu trop fort pour paraître complètement naturelle. On… On va dans ma chambre ? »

Hitoshi esquisse un sourire amusé, celui dont ses lèvres ont l'habitude et que l'autre garçon commence à apprécier apercevoir.

« Je te suis. »

Ils y arrivent moins d'une minute après, et Hitoshi ne demande pas la permission de s'asseoir sur le lit du propriétaire des lieux. Il s'y installe en tailleur, sortant d'ores et déjà son cahier et son classeur, pendant que l'autre garçon attrape le sweatshirt qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise de bureau et l'enfile rapidement. Ensuite, satisfait d'avoir un peu plus chaud, il prend place à côté de son ami – et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarque que les yeux de ce dernier sont rivés sur lui.

« Heu… Hitoshi ? appelle-t-il, sans comprendre.  
– Ton sweat, répond simplement l'autre, un sourcil levé. C'est celui de la collaboration avec Uniqlo il y a deux ans ?  
– Ah ! »

Immédiatement, Izuku baisse les yeux sur le pull qu'il porte et sent son visage chauffer. Il avait oublié que… Enfin, il a tellement l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements, ceci dit, et sa mère ne le lui fait jamais remarquer, puisqu'elle le connaît tel qu'il est vraiment – mais qu'Hitoshi, un ami qui ne passe ses dimanches avec lui que depuis quelques semaines, le voie dans toute la douceur et le confort de son sweatshirt aux couleurs d'All Might…  
 _Aah_. C'est embarrassant, et il a le réflexe de dissimuler son visage derrière ses bras. Ça ne sert probablement pas à grand-chose, puisque son camarade l'a très bien vu rougir, toutefois ; Hitoshi le lui fait remarquer d'un bref coup d'œil, d'un sourire léger, d'un _hm_ parfaitement amusé, après quoi il baisse la tête et se reconcentre sur les feuilles de théorie étalées sur ses genoux.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, dit-il tout de même. En fait… »

Il marque une pause, et cette fois-ci c'est à Izuku de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

« Pour tout te dire, finit-il par avouer, l'air un peu gêné, j'ai le même. » Puis, sans laisser le temps à l'autre garçon d'assimiler l'information, il ajoute : « J'aurais dû le mettre, on aurait été assortis… »

Il esquisse un sourire, apparemment aussi fier qu'embarrassé de sa propre suggestion.  
Mais son ami ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux, lui, les joues soudain en feu et le regard paniqué – en effet, il réalise alors que, même s'il ne saurait expliquer précisément pourquoi, l'idée d'être habillé comme Hitoshi ne lui déplaît _vraiment_ pas.  
Et c'est ridicule, mais lorsque l'autre garçon propose, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, d'enfiler son propre sweatshirt la semaine prochaine… Izuku évite son regard, tout en se promettant qu'il ne manquera pas de le mettre, lui aussi.


End file.
